в темноте
by LadyLemmon94
Summary: Iván sonrió antes de tomar las piernas y abrirlas hasta donde podía, acerco dos de sus dedos al rostro de Mattew.—Lámelos. —/ Mi primera pareja Crack XD Summary FAIL.. pero.. "nunca juzguen a un libro por su portada"


**Ciaoo! Aquí Eeeh… etto… volví! Con mi primera pareja Crack! **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera mía… estaría llena de Yaoi, UKxUSA, RUSxCAN, GerIta, Spamano, tal vez un DinSu para mi aprendiz del yaoi ^^…  
>pero Nop… no me pertenece… pero algún día…<strong>

**Kolkolkolkolkol**

***golpea una llave de agua en sus manos***

* * *

><p>Mattew caminaba nervioso por los pasillos de la casa, abrazando con fuerza a Kumajiro.<br>Ver películas de terror con Alfred resulto… no ser tan buena idea después de todo…

—Tranquilo Matt… un poco mas y llegaras al baño… luego podrás volver a tu cama. — se repetía a si mismo mientras apresuraba su paso y llegaba casi corriendo.

Lentamente se despojo de sus prendas, y dejo a Kumajiro sobre el W.C, con suavidad se metió la tina, se recostó en un intento por relajarse y abrió la llave del agua… en cuestión de minutos, el agua le llegaba hasta el pecho.

Cerró la llave para luego acomodarse… y cerrar los ojos. El agua tibia lo relajaba.

El silencio simplemente era... delicioso. Pero un leve sonido lo despertó. Los pasos de alguien que recorría el pasillo, y se alejaba.

Mattew intento no hacer ruido, se levanto del agua, para luego cubrirse con una toalla.

— ¿A donde vas? — pregunto extrañado Kumajiro.

—Tú… quédate aquí, no te muevas… — claro, Kumajiro era el único amigo de Mattew, no era de extrañar que el quisiera protegerlo. — No hagas ruido…—

El canadiense quedo estático frente a la puerta. Estaba aterrado, **¿**_**y si era un asesino serial? ¿Un… ladrón? ¿O… algo mucho peor?**_

Aun así, su curiosidad lo venció, abrió la puerta, las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas.

—Maple… — mascullo mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad.

Una suave briza rozo su piel desnuda, provocándole escalofríos. Había llegado a su cuarto, pero la puerta estaba cerrada… y las luces… apagadas también.

Poso su mano en el picaporte, debatiéndose entre abrirla o no. Nuevamente, la curiosidad gano, giro el picaporte, y se adentro en la oscuridad.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, podía sentir la pesada respiración de alguien a su lado. De pronto, la puerta se cerró, Mattew intento gritar, pero el desconocido ya le había cubierto la boca, tomándolo por detrás. La toalla cayó al suelo dejando al indefenso canadiense completamente desnudo.

—Tranquilo… — mascullo una voz familiar.

—Ivan… Ahh!— mascullo mientras que el mayor frotaba su rulo y lo enredaba en sus dedos. Mattew se volteo y beso al intruso, pero este lo volvió a voltear, rozando su erección contra la espalda desnuda del canadiense. Quien gemía a medida que el ruso acariciaba el rulo y lo ponía entre sus labios, la respiración de Mattew se volvía cada vez mas irregular, Ivan lo volteo y comenzó a besarlo con furia, recorriendo su boca, reclamándola como suya…

Mattew retrocedió, sin cortar con el beso y ambos cayeron en la cama, el ruso se deshizo de los lentes del menor y se dedico a besar maliciosamente su cuello, dejándole marcas y chupones.

—La curiosidad mato al gato sabias…? — mascullo entre jadeos antes de besar nuevamente a Mattew. —Pudo haber sido un ladrón… —

El mayor fue bajando lentamente sus manos por el pecho desnudo del canadiense, llegando a su entrepierna, para luego tomar la erección de este y masturbarlo suavemente.

—Me tomas-smaste por Ahh… sorpresss-sa Ahh... no esperaba tu viss-sita h-hoy… —los jadeos del canadiense se mesclaban con los del ruso. — T-tienes s-suerte Ahh… d-deje a kumajiro en el bañ-ño… Ahh…—

—Y Alfred…? — pregunto Iván antes de besar nuevamente a Mattew con furia, saboreándolo.

—E-en Ahh… e-en cass-sa de Ar-Arthur… Ahh… —

Iván enredo el rulo del canadiense entre sus dedos, mientras que seguía tocándolo, cada vez más rápido.

—Ahh… — gimió sonoramente Mattew al venirse en la mano del ruso.

Iván puso mala cara.

—Me hubieras avisado. —

—L-lo s-siento… —

Iván sonrió antes de tomar las piernas y abrirlas hasta donde podía, acerco dos de sus dedos al rostro de Mattew.

—Lámelos. — el canadiense lo complació, llenándolos de saliva, lubricándolos.

Con "cuidado" el ruso introdujo uno de sus dedos en el estrecho interior de Mattew, quien gemía descontroladamente.

Luego de unos minutos, introdujo el segundo, los movió con cuidado dentro de su amante, recorriendo su estrecho ser.

—Listo.. — mascullo para si mismo a medida que se sacaba toda la ropa, a excepción de su gabardina.

Con cuidado tomo las piernas del excitado canadiense y las situó sobre sus hombros, sin perder tiempo, entro de una sola embestida.

—Ahh! Ah, Ah, Ah! — el pequeño Mattew no hacia mas que jadear mientras enterraba sus uñas en Iván, quien había comenzado a embestirlo con suavidad.

El ruso enterró sus uñas en las piernas de su amante, poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, cada vez mas rápido, mas cerca de alcanzar el perfecto clímax.

—Iván! Iván! Ahh…! Ah! Ah! — el canadiense se aferro aun mas al cuerpo del ruso, en un intento por lograr que entrara aun mas en su interior.

Unas estocadas más, unos furtivos besos apasionados y unas mordidas en el cuello.

Iván lo embistió con más fuerza aun, como si no le importara si su amante fuera a romperse por la mitad, bajo el, el ukeado Canadá lo besaba en cuanto tenía la oportunidad.

Sin previo aviso, el ruso se vino dentro de su amante, una oleada de placer recorrió ambos cuerpos… los cuales estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor..

—I-Iván…— el menor al venirse en el vientre del nombrado.

El mayor salía con brusquedad del interior de Mattew para luego echarse a su lado y dejarse abrazar por el.

—La próxima deberías avisar…. — mascullo un Canadá aun con problemas para controlar su respiración.

—Iván…—

—Da? —

—I love you… —

— Кроме того, я люблю вас — el rubio sonrió y le robo un beso al ruso, quien lo tomo del mentón y lo obligo a darle un verdadero beso.

* * *

><p>Кроме того, я люблю вас: yo también te amo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PERDOOON! Pero no logre encontrar un traductor decente…<strong>

**Por sierto... en estos dias estaba tan pajaa... (SI PAJA!) que dibuje uno malevolos RusCan XD**

**h t t p : / / lady lemmon 94. deviantart. com / art / APH -my -best- RusCan- 251992366**

**h t t p : / / lady lemmon 94. deviantart. com / gallery / # / d460t7t**

Solo copien peguen y quiten los espacios! ^^

**¿reviews?**


End file.
